Blue Panda's Ultimate Song Parody Collection
by Blue Panda
Summary: New feature SEASONS OF LOST parody of SEASONS OF LOVE FROM THE MUSICAL RENT. As advertised this special edition LOST collection of song parodies written by Blue Panda are now all together, includes new and old songs. R&R. Only 19.99 plus S
1. Order Verification

**ORDER VERIFICATION**

As I said in the summery now all of my parodies are under one title. Chapter titles will be labeled by the song parody name. Of course since I did this I lost a lot of my wonderful reviews…sniff…sniff. So please don't hesitate to write one.

For more information or advertising opportunities (I will write **_YOUR_** story at end of each song) Contact me at 1-800-JACK-ATTACK. Or just PM or review me.

Please allow 4 to 6 weeks for delivery.

_Thank you for shopping with The Hanso Foundation. _


	2. Smells Like Lost Spirit

**SMELLS LIKE LOST SPIRIT BY BLUE PANDA**

**PARODY OF**

**SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT BY NIRVANA**

Did you feel that

I think we've crashed

On an island, imagine that

Look over yonder

Yes over there

Did you see that, a polar bear

(Oh no) x3

I'm Lost

(Oh no) x3

I'm Lost

(Oh no) x3

I'm Lost

(Oh no) x3

With the lights out

Its more dangerous

Here they are now, try and take us

They're not good guys

Nor our brothers

Run away now

It's the Others

Are they Dharma

Are they Hanso

Who are Others

How should I know

Yeah!

It's all because

Because of him

That Scottish man named Desmond

He crash our plane

We're all in vain

Now we've to play _HIS_ vicious games

(Oh no) x3

I'm Lost

(Oh no) x3

I'm Lost

(Oh no) x3

I'm Lost

(Oh no) x3

With the lights out

Its more dangerous

Here they are now, try and take us

They're not good guys

Nor our brothers

Run away now

It's the Others

Are they Dharma

Are they Hanso

Who are Others

How should I know

Yeah!

(Large instrumental break. Guitar could be played by our Bloody Rock God, Charlie)

Here it is

Lost is back

On season three is up to Jack

He's got _him_ hostage

He's sure to find

That maybe he has lost his mined

(Oh no) x3

I'm Lost

(Oh no) x3

I'm Lost

(Oh no) x3

I'm Lost

(Oh no) x3

With the lights out

Its more dangerous

Here they are now, try and take us

They're not good guys

Nor our brothers

Run away now

It's the Others

Are they Dharma

Are they Hanso

Who are Others

How should I know

(How should I know) x9

_**Love Comments :D**_


	3. Another Other

ANOTHER OTHER BY BLUE PANDA

PARODY OF

AMERICAN IDIOT BY GREEN DAY

Don't wanna be another other

Who the hell is Alvar Hanso

What the crap is Dharma initiative

Not a life that I really want to live

Welcome to our home and _OUR_ Island

Don't you think of crossing that line

Cuz if you do it won't be okay

If you're lucky you'll survive tomorrow

Arzt's fate is what you might follow

The monster's after you

Did you hear of our security system

People don't compile, yeah it kills them

It threw the pilot into a tree

Just ask Eko if you don't believe me

Welcome to our home and _OUR_ Island

Don't you think of crossing that line

Cuz if you do it won't be okay

If you're lucky you'll survive tomorrow

Arzt's fate is what you might follow

The monster's after you

Don't wanna be another other

Who the hell is Alvar Hanso

What the crap is Dharma initiative

Not a life that I really want to live

Welcome to our home and _OUR_ Island

Don't you think of crossing that line

Cuz if you do it won't be okay

If you're lucky you'll survive tomorrow

Arzt's fate is what you might follow

The monster's after you

_**Comments are loved :D**_

_Other songs fics:_

_SMELLS LIKE LOST SPIRIT_

_ANOTHER OTHER_

_IT'S MR. LOCKE_


	4. Its Mr Locke

**IT'S MR. LOCKE BY BLUE PANDA**

**PARODY OF**

**HOLIDAY BY GREEN DAY**

Did you see that falling rain

I think its cuz of that man's physic brain

He said

It would start up, is that insane!

His name is Locke and he has the keys

He spends his time throwing knives at random trees

And He

Uses Fate and does believe

Who is that bald old geezer who owns 400 knives

Who is that "Hunter" who seems to live many lives

It's Mr. Locke

Heard about his "Box Man" times

I wonder when he'll cross the O_thers' _line

To find

Jack and Kate on the other side

Can I get another Boar (a Boar)

Getting meat seems to be his only chore

Unless

We wants to blow the hatch's door

Who is that bald old geezer who owns 400 knives

Who is that "Hunter" who seems to live many lives

It's Mr. Locke

Hey

(Instrumental break, guitar played by Charlie)

The Master Mine gamer used to be weed dealer has the floor

His father was a big fat meany

Trying to steal his Kidney

After transplant surgery

He wanted to get married

But Helen said no way (no way)

That made him feel very grey

Somehow he got a wheelchair

Maybe he got attack by polar bears

And that's And that's

The biography of Locke

Who is that bald old geezer who owns 400 knives

Who is that "Hunter" who seems to live many lives

Who is that bald old geezer who owns 400 knives

Who is that "Hunter" who seems to live many lives

It seems to me it's Mr. Locke

_**Comments are Loved :D**_

_Other song fics:_

_SMELLS LIKE LOST SPIRIT _

_ANOTHER OTHER_

_IT'S MR. LOCKE _


	5. The Losties Bunch

THE LOSTIES BUNCH BY BLUE PANDA

PARODY OF

THE BRADY BUNCH

Here's a story, of a bunch of people,

they were on a plane heading to LA.

They were over the South Pacific,

when they crashed that day.

There was a Doctor, and a con man,

they would fight over a convict.

Don't forget the bloody rock god,

the heroin made him tic.

So now they all are on this island,

they were hungry cuz Hurley ate their lunch.

I guess this group, would sorta be a family, (not)

that's the way they all become the Losties Bunch.

The Losties Bunch.

The Losties Bunch.

That's the way they become the Losties bunch.

_**Comments are Loved :D**_


	6. The Lost Island

THE LOST ISLAND BY BLUE PANDA

PARODY OF

GILLIGAN'S ISLAND

Did you hear of Flight 815

The jet plane that had crash

They were a few survivors

But their plane was total trash

The pilot was a wimpy man

The monster had ate him

A few manage to escape

But their future was real dim

Their future was real dim

The waiting started getting rough

Then Jack became the boss

This was the first episode

Of a TV show called Lost

A TV show called Lost

The plane took ground on the shore of this

Uncharted desert isle,

With Dr. Jack and Sawyer too

Korean Jin and his wife

That Driveshaft guy

Kate Austin, Shannon, Boone

Here on the Lost Island!

So this is the tale of our castaways

There here of a long, long time

Cuz Henry's got them captured

I think that's a crime

One day they found the tail end

Of the Oceanic plane

There was chick name Libby

And her eyebrows were a strange

Her eyebrows were a strange

We later find out Henrys name

Is actually Ben

He never blinks his eyes

I hope he dies in the end

He dies in the end

So join us here each week, my friend,

You're sure to get a scare

From 48 survivors

And that random polar bear!

**_Comments are loved :D _**


	7. I Love Dr Jack

**I LOVE DR. JACK BY BLUE PANDA**

**PARODY OF**

**I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL**

I prepare myself every Wednesday

To see that Doctor save the day

I love him so

With out him there is no show

Every Lost fan watches to see him

(Only him)

There is no other doctor quite like him

(Quite like him)

Sing it

I LOVE DR. JACK!

So prepare yourself for a Jack attack

I LOVE DR. JACK!

Every Jater out there has got his back

Yeah!

He's better than David Hasselholf from Baywatch

He's a better rescuer and is super hot

I think I love him more

All the others are a snore

The _Others_ can't keep their eyes off him

(Eyes off him)

Did you see Juliet grin at him

(Grin at him)

Sing it

I LOVE DR. JACK!

So prepare yourself for a Jack attack

I LOVE DR. JACK!

Every Jater out there has got his back

Yeah!

WE LOVE DR. JACK

I think he earns the title of Super Jack

WE LOVE DR. JACK

I can't wait till Lost comes right back

Yeah!


	8. Seasons of Lost

LOST: THE MUSICAL BY BLUE PANDA

SEASONS OF LOST

PARODY OF

SEASONS OF LOVE (RENT)

One hundred eight minutes to reset that computer

Four eight fifteen sixteen twenty-three forty-two

One hundred eight minutes to reset that computer

If it hits zero what shall we do

We get out,

We run fast,

We hide deep,

We duck and cover,

Cuz we know that hatch is going to blow

In One hundred eight minutes to reset that computer

How do you spend time till ya press execute

We are all lost

We are all lost

We are all lost

Watch us go insane, by watching Lost

Seasons of Lost

(Kate solo)

One hundred eight minutes to reset that computer

One hundred eight minutes to find the Swan Station

One hundred eight minutes to reset that computer

Where do you get that Dharma orientation?

(Jack solo)

The truths that Locke learned

Or in times that I've cried

The raft that Walt burned

Or when Mr. Eko died

(All)

Its time now to sit down cuz

The buttons need entering

Or else explosion will make my poor ears

Ring, oh yeah

Remember watch Lost

(Oh you gotta you gotta remember)

Remember watch Lost

(Oh yeah, it start on February 7th)

Remember watch Lost

(Yes it's every Wednesday at 9:00)

Watch Lost

Seasons of Lost

Seasons of Lost

**A/N:** I got this idea from a skit that I saw on You Tube from Jimmy Kimmel Live, I wrote everything except the very first two lines of the song. You should watch it. It's really funny. I might write a Musical for Lost so no one take the idea :D

Comments are welcome :D


End file.
